Trapped
by datingschilling
Summary: Piper Chapman, milionária, sem família, com uma amiga para a ajudar a sentir-se humana; sempre lhe faltou algo, sempre houve aquele enorme vazio no seu coração que poderá ser preenchido por quem ela nunca esperava, e por aventuras que a vão fazer sentir-se viva de novo.


**[A/N] OK, então, decidi escrever uma fic de Orange Is The New Black, a história centrando-se na Piper e na Alex, mas também com personagens como a Nicky e Morello. Provavelmente irei mencionar mais personagens ao longo da fic, mas estas 4 serão as principais. Esta fic não ocorre na prisão nem tem nada a ver com a história delas na série (tem um pouco). Espero que gostem, e se alguém ler deixem a sua opinião por favor**.

1.

O espelho enorme refletia a imagem de Piper Chapman perfeitamente; o seu cabelo loiro e liso apanhado num pequeno rabo de cabalo na nuca e pequenas partes da marrafa caindo-lhe gloriosamente aos lados da sua face, os seus olhos rasgados, com uma cor entre o oceâno e o céu azul, que refletiam tudo o que viam, e os seus lábios cobertos com um vermelho discreto. A loira ajeitou o seu top branco por dentro da sua saia preta que lhe cobriam as pernas até aos joelhos, tão justa que parecia ser uma segunda pele no corpo dela, e lhe assentuavam as suas curvas, a sua cintura. Já com os seus saltos altos preferidos da Jimmy Choo pretos de 8cm (sim, mesmo sendo uma mulher com um 1,70cm Piper queria sempre ser mais alta, dava-lhe um ar mais autoritário, ela pensou) agora só lhe faltava o seu blazer preto que lhe cobriam os seus braços pálidos até aos cotovelos, deixando à vista os seus pulsos apenas cobertos com um relógio da Guess e uma pulseira, que usava sempre, uma pequena recordação, prateada com um ursinho pequeno pendurado, embora Piper Chapman não acreditasse nem mantivesse relacionamentos emocionais, mas aquela pulseira apenas significava de mais para ela, para poder para de a usar.

Pegando na sua pequena mala preta da Channel, Piper saiu do seu apartamento luxuoso, batendo com os calcanhares no chão, o barulho fazendo-se ouvir em todo o andar (o andar era todo ocupado pela sua residência) com isto, os seus passos ecoavam em todo o lado.

Piper carregou no botão do elevador, e as portas abriram-se de imediato, ela entrou e encostou-se à parede, aproveitando o tempo do 20º andar ao piso 0 para ler os seus últimos e-mails de trabalho. Eram quase todos iguais, uns sobre encomendas que ainda estavam para vir até para a semana, e outros apenas com marcações de reuniões, feitas pela sua secretaria e amiga, Nicole Nichols, mais conhecida por Nicky; ela tinha a mesma idade de Piper, 26 anos, mas era curiosamente mais baixa, entre 1,60 e 1,65, a sua cara redonda encaixava perfeitamente no seu cabelo exageradamente volumoso e encaracolado, com uma cor entre o castanho e o loiro sujo.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, ela tirou os seus óculos de sol que ocupavam o centro do seu cabelo, no topo da sua cabeça e colocou-os nos olhos, andando friamente até à saída do prédio, ignorando todos os olhares de raiva que caía sobre ela. Embora Piper Chapman fosse uma mulher tão afortunada financeiramente com uma idade já tão jovem, a loira nunca foi muito sucessiva socialmente, tirando quando se tratava de negócios, aí Piper era melhor que ninguém, mas em relação a amizades, a única que ela já alguma vez teve foi a que tem com a Nicky e a que ainda prevalece forte como sempre.

Saindo do prédio, deparou-se logo com o seu carro, que estava estacionado no sítio mais perto do prédio, como o habitual. Abrindo a porta do condutor, atirou a sua mala para o banco do lado, e iniciou o motor do seu R8 e saiu do parque de estacionamento, guiando estrada fora. O rádio começou a tocar automaticamente, e uma música que ela bem conhecia ecoou em seus ouvidos, _Breakfast At Tiffany's_ de Deep Blue Something, a letra da música fazendo-a lembrar da sua infância enquanto criança, quando ainda tomava o pequeno almoço com os seus pais e o seu irmão, todos juntos, na varanda que eles tinham ao lado da sala. No entanto como tudo no mundo, o que mais amamos, perdemos. E foi isso que aconteceu, e era algo que ela nunca mais poderia recuperar, a sua família. Piper abanou a cabeça rapidamente para afastar os pensamentos e as pequenas lágrimas que estavam a ameaçar cair-lhe pela face; no entanto Piper já não se dava ao luxo de chorar há muito tempo, não se lembra nem a última vez que isso aconteceu, e sinceramente, não se achava competente para o fazer outra vez. De todas as coisas que Piper já imaginou, não ser capaz de chorar nunca foi uma delas, mas aqui estava ela, sem chorar há anos, não sabendo se seria uma coisa boa ou má.

Quando chegou ao seu destino, a loira estacionou o carro no sítio onde sempre o estacionava, onde as pessoas deixavam sempre um lugar, para ela, à frente do enorme edifício, com 30 andares, que lhe pertencia. As palavras **PIPER CHAPMAN COMPANHIA DE LIVROS** estava impressa na porta de entrada. Piper entrou no edifício da mesma maneira que saiu do seu prédio, friamente, ignorando todos os seus empregados, parando apenas para passar o seu cartão de membro na segurança. Ela premiu o botão do elevador para subir para o ultimo andar. Piper sempre amou alturas, a emoção que sentia, o sentimento de excitação que crescia do fundo da sua barriga, daí a viver num apartamento no ultimo andar, com a maioria das paredes em vidro, para que pudesse ver o quão longe estava do chão. Apenas o seu quarto não tinha as paredes com vidro, o seu quarto apenas tinha uma janela, com uma vista esplendorosa para Nova Iorque, daí ela conseguia ver Central Park completo perfeitamente.

Uns minutos depois, a milionária estava no 30º andar, onde o seu escritório e da Nicky se situavam. Andando mais descontraída, mas ainda com um ar de autoridade à sua volta, Piper andou em direção ao escritório de Nicky, onde bateu levemente à porta, e abriu-a, andando em direção à sua mesa, e sentando-se em cima dela, com cuidado por causa da sua saia tão justa.

"Hey Nicky" Piper cumprimentou-a, sorrindo para ela. Nicky virou a cabeça do computador e sorriu-lhe de volta.

"Olá blondie" brincou Nicky (blondie=loirinha). A mais baixa pegou em duas chávenas de café e entregou a mais cheia a Piper, "tens aqui o teu café, com dois cubos de açucar" Piper ao aceitar a chávena, Nicky levantou-se da sua cadeira e encostou-se à parede.

Piper levou a chávena à sua boca, desejosa de tomar o seu primeiro café do dia mas, logo que o líquido escuro lhe tocou nos lábios, ela afastou a chávena rapidamente, fazendo uma careta por causa do café que estava demasiado quente, "Então Nicky, muito trabalho hoje?"

"Nem por isso, apenas tenho que tratar de alguma papelada. E tu só tens um reunião hoje." Nicky entregou-lhe alguns papéis e voltou a sentar-se na sua cadeira, encostando-se para trás e pondo os pés em cima da secretária.

"Não me apetece fazer nada hoje..." Suspirou Piper, relaxando os ombros e deixando cair as costas.

"Quando é que te apetece fazer alguma coisa Chapman?" perguntou Nicky, brincando com ela, mandando-lhe um sorriso brincalhão, o seu sorriso de marca.

"Até parece!" retorquiu Piper, levantando-se.

"Mas, hoje é sexta por isso, vais ter o fim de semana para descansar"

"Tens razão... Hoje vamos sair okay? Afinal hoje é sexta certo?" Piper afastou-se e deu uma piscadela exagerada, fazendo as duas raparigas rir, "bem, vou lá trabalhar, até logo Nics"

"Até logo, Pipes" Nicky olhou de novo para o seu computador, escrevendo algo furiosamente no teclado, enquanto Piper saiu do seu escritório e foi para o seu, sentando-se atrás da sua secretaria, bebendo o seu café devagar enquanto o seu computador ligava.

* * *

><p>Às 5:30 em ponto, a hora a que os seus trabalhos acabavam, Nicky bateu levemente na porta de Piper, e abriu a porta lentamente, e viu a loira andar furiosamente de um lado para o outro atrás da secretaria, falando furiosamente para qualquer que seja a outra pessoa na outra linha. Enquanto Nicky esperava que Piper acabasse a sua chamada ou reparasse na presença dela na sala, ela encostou-se na porta.<p>

Quase como lendo os seus pensamentos, Piper olhou para o lado e viu Nicky encostada à entrada, e levantou-lhe dois dedos, indicando que iria demorar apenas mais dois minutos. Nicky assentiu com a cabeça e entrou no escritório, sentando-se num sofá que estava num canto da sala, e olhou para fora das paredes de vidro, admirando a cidade de Nova Iorque.

Quando Piper acabou a sua chamada, bateu com o telemóvel com força na sua mesa e sentou-se na sua cadeira levando as mãos à cabeça.

"Então, vais dizer-me o que se passa ou vou ter que adivinhar como as bruxas?" Perguntou Nicky do outro lado da sala.

"Esta encomenda que era suposto chegar hoje," Nicky assentiu com a cabeça, "só vai chegar para a semana, e vai atrasar-me quase tudo!" Ela suspirou alto, frustradamente.

"Hey, vamos para casa, vais tomar um banho e relaxar e depois vamos festejar o facto de hoje ser sexta e estarmos exatamente a 1 mês do Natal" Piper sorriu para a sua amiga. Nicky sempre adorou o Natal, e embora para Piper apenas a lembrava de desgraças, ela sabia o quão importante era para Nicky, logo fazia sempre uma enorme festa.

"Tens razão... Vamos lá, eu às 11h estou em tua casa para te ir buscar" Piper levantou-se, vestiu o seu blazer e pegou na sua mala e telemóvel, saindo porta fora com a Nicky.

* * *

><p>Sentada na sua enorme cama de casal, com cobertas com um brilho discreto, quase prateado, Piper olhava para o seu armário exageradamente grande, aberto e literalmente a transbordar roupa. Já tinha experimentado pelo menos 4 roupas, e sempre que se olhava ao espelho nenhuma lhe agradava. Já há muito tempo que Piper não saía há noite, uma saída entre amigos. Ultimamente, o seu trabalho tem ocupado a sua vida e não havia tempo para a sua vida pessoal, não que tivesse uma. Depois de mais 15 minutos a olhar para o guarda-fatos, a loira decidiu usar um vestido preto e justo, acentuando a sua cintura e o seu rabo; o vestido era aberto até ao fundo das costas, parando um pouco acima do seu rabo, no entanto cobria os seus ombros fortes e levemente musculosos. Calçou uns saltos altos parecidos com os que levou para o trabalho, pretos mas um pouco mais baixos. Desta vez, o seu cabelo estava solto, caindo uns milímetros acima dos seus ombros, o seu loiro brilhante refletindo com a luz superficial; os seus lábios continuavam num tom vermelho, mas desta vez não tão discreto, mas sim mais forte, decidiu não realçar muito os olhos, aplicando apenas rímel. Desta vez não se olhou ao espelho mais que uma vez com medo de o seu visual não lhe agradar de novo e ter que mudar tudo outra vez.<p>

Quando olhou para o seu telemóvel para ver as horas, já eram 10h (o seu 'banho relaxante', como diz a Nicky, demorou tempo de mais) então decidiu comer qualquer coisa antes de ir buscar a sua amiga a casa. Andando descontraída até à cozinha, o barulho dos seus sapatos ainda ecoando pelo apartamento, ela abriu o frigorífico e tirou o leite, e pegou nos cereais que estava, num armário pendurado no cimo da parede. De seguida, sentou-se na sua mesa pequena que tinha num canto da cozinha e pegou na tigela que tinha lá em cima, e despejou o leite de maneira descuidada, seguindo-se os cereais. Piper decidiu começar a pensar na sua vida enquanto comia, mas em vez disso, desligou-se completamente do mundo, esvaziando a sua mente e pensando em absolutamente nada.

Quando olhou de novo para as horas já era tempo de ir buscar a Nicky a casa, então ela saiu do prédio apressadamente, acelerando até casa da sua amiga.

15 minutos depois, estava em frente a casa dela, e viu Nicky a olhar pela sua janela que estava aberta, Piper acenou-lhe com a cabeça para indicar para descer, e Nicky piscou-lhe o olho e desapareceu atrás da janela. Quem não conhecesse a Nicky como Piper conhecia iria, provavelmente pensar que a mais baixa estava a atirar-se à loira, visto que Nicky, desde o liceu, sempre teve a fama de engatar raparigas, ela própria dizia 'algumas pessoas colecionam celos, eu coleciono orgasmos' mas com Piper não era nada assim. Elas sempre se trataram da mesma maneira desde os seus anos de de adolescência e isso já era mais que normal para as duas,

Cerca de 30 minutos depois as duas raparigas já estavam dentro do bar, Nicky a pedir shots para as duas, para se divertirem e para Piper esquecer o stress do trabalho de hoje. A música era alta e ecoavam nos ouvidos das duas. Depois delas se habituarem ao ambiente, e já minimamente bêbedas, elas dançavam no meio da multidão; Nicky encontrava-se frente a frente com uma rapariga ainda mais pequena que ela, mas com um cabelo curto e com um quarto do volume do de Nicky, a rapariga dançava sempre com um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios vermelhos.

De repente, Piper sentiu uma mão a deslizar na sua cintura, vinda de trás e chegando à sua barriga, ao primeiro o corpo dela ficou tenso, e ela pensou em sair de imediato, mas como estava bêbeda de mais para isso, decidiu dançar com a pessoa atrás dela. Passado uns minutos dele agarrar Piper em sítios que ela nunca deixaria se ela estivesse sóbria ela descobriu que era um homem, pois sentiu algo perto do seu rabo crescer por debaixo das calças dele. Caindo na realidade, Piper abriu os olhos chocada, e saiu da beira dele, mas o homem foi atrás dela e continuava a tocar-lhe no rabo e na barriga. A loira estava a começar a ficar zangada, e da maneira que se encontrava, más coisas podiam acontecer, mas ela estava também cansada de mais para balançar a sua mão de trás para a frente e acertar na cara do homem que agora lhe estava a enervar completamente. Sacudindo as mãos dele com as dela, e tentado livrar-se dele, Piper viu alguém aproximar-se dos dois e empurrar o homem pelos ombros e dar-lhe um murro perto do olho, fazendo o homem desequilibrar-se e quase cair no chão. Piper ficou surpreendida por ver que quem a tinha salvo do homem nojento que não a largava era uma mulher. O homem levantou-se e quase que ia dar um murro na mulher também, mas um outro homem veio por trás e impediu-o de fazer isso, "Hey, não vais bater numa mulher Larry. Sê homem, pelo menos agora!" Então Larry era o nome dele. Uns segundos depois Larry e o outro homem estavam fora de vista de Piper.

Quando a loira se recuperou do sucedido olhou à sua volta para ver se encontrava a mulher que a tinha salvado dum acontecimento muito embaraçoso, mas não a viu. Ela não estava em lado nenhum.

Correndo por entre as pessoas no bar, Piper saiu pela porta das traseiras e inspirou devagar, respirando ar fresco finalmente. Depois andou um bocado à volta do pequeno edifício, e num sítio escuro viu uma mulher. A mesma que tinha visto lá dentro. Alta, 1.80 provavelmente, uma figura deslumbrante, as suas curvas deixavam toda a gente de boca aberta, cabelo preto que caía até meio das suas costas, a sua pele era branca e pálida, fazendo um enorme contraste com o seu cabelo escuro. Conseguia ver-se a sua tatuagem que saía do seu braço, por baixo da t-shirt preta que usava, eram flores, rosas provavelmente; e tinha outra, um desenho em volta do braço, um pouco acima do seu pulso. Foi quando a mulher puxou os seus óculos pela sua cana do nariz acima que Piper fechou a boca que tinha aberto em admiração à beleza da mulher. Sem pensar, Piper aproximou-se, "Olá..."

"Hey" a mulher respondeu friamente, mas com um sorriso brincalhão nos seus lábios.

"Hum... Queria agradecer por o que fizeste por mim lá dentro" disse Piper, encostando-se à parede devido à falta de equilíbrio da bebida.

"Não foi nada de mais. E já estou farta de ver aquele gajo por aqui, ele é um nojento"

"Bem.. Obrigada na mesma. Eu sou a Piper... Chapman" a loira disse timidamente.

"Holy shit. És a milionária Piper Chapman. Eu sabia que já te tinha visto em algum lado quando te vi lá dentro" a mulher não tirou os olhos do sítio em que os tinha fixado desde que a loira chegou. E isso fez com que Piper a achasse ainda mais interessante, sentia-se quase atraída por ela. Queria poder agarrar-lhe o cabelo e beijar-lhe aqueles lábios carnudos e pálidos, e morde-los para lhes dar alguma cor, e fazer com que no fim, a mulher olhasse para ela. Olhos nos olhos. Agora Piper conseguia distinguir a cor dos seus olhos, eram um verde acinzentado, que não brilhava muito mas que a faziam querer olhar para eles todo o dia.

Vindo do nada, um carro estacionou à nossa frente, e a janela de passageiro abriu, mostrando um homem, meio árabe que estava no lugar do condutor, "Vens?" O homem perguntou friamente olhando para a mulher.

"Sim." a alta olhou para a mais baixa, finalmente, "vemo-nos por aí, agora tenho que ir Piper Chapman" a mulher disse com um sorriso na sua boca que fez com que os olhos de Piper se iluminassem e com que os cantos da sua boca subissem com entusiasmo.

"Não me disseste no teu nome!" Piper quase gritou antes dela entrar no carro,

A alta entrou no carro, tirou a cabeça de fora, e na sua voz rouca e grossa respondeu, segundos antes do carro começar a andar e desaparecer na escuridão,

"Alex. Alex Vause"


End file.
